Nami's playlist
by Brainbean
Summary: if Nami had an MP3 player, what would be on it? as she listens to her songs, she relates it to her relationship with Zoro


Nami's Playlist, a song fic

**this story takes place during a variety of events, the majority made up by me...**

**firstly, i don't know if Nami has an MP3 player, for the purpose of this story though, she does. Secondly, the disclaimer, i don't own One Piece byt you all knew that already. I also don't own any of the songs featured, they are by various artists, but not me**

**These songs were picked at random from my MP3 player.**

**To be free- aladdin soundtrack**

Nami watched the floating restaurant, Baratie, slowly disapear. Tears welled in her eyes. She desperatly wanted to be with her friends again bit she didn't know if they could ever forgive her. Luffy might, she realised, but not everyone in the group was so forgiving, especially not him, not Zoro, the only person who's opinion she genuinly cared about.

"oh Belle-Mere" she whispered "why did i even get myself into this mess. If i had never met those straw hats i wouldn't be sitting here, feeling sorry for my self." she was heading into the clutches of her worst nightmare, she was heading home.

"oh to be free" she said.

**we cry- the script**

Nami cried as she watched Arlong park finally crumble. Tears of joy, something she hadn't cried in a long time now. She cried for her lost mother as she sat at the grave, a mixture of relief and pain filled her. She cried with happiness at being accepted by her crew again. She cried in horror at his injuries and at the fact that she wasn't when he needed her. He cried in pain, pain for himself and his torment and pain for her and the fact that he wasn't there to help her when she needed it. They sat on the deck in the moonlight, Agreeing that they wouldn't cry any more

_there's so much sad gonna flood the ocean, we're all in tears for the world is broken, together we cry_

**zero to hero- hercules soundtrack**

Nami liked to watch Zoro train. It made her feel save and protected but she also just liked to watch the way he moved, so graceful and yet so dangerous. Often she would sit for hours and watch him, study him like she studied her navigation charts. She laughed when he made a fool of himself and winced when he hurt himself. Luffy and Sanji would sometimes train with him but she didn't look at them, the didn't have the easy grace of the swordsman. They didn't have the bodies.

_Folks lined up, just to watch him flex. And this perfect package packed a pair of pretty pecs._

**something easy- georgia fair**

she ran as fast as she could. She had to prove him wrong, girls were better than boys, girls were faster than boys. The waves crashed agaist her ankles and she could hear Usopp, Luffy, Vivi, Sanji and Chopper cheering her on. She could hear him behind her, he was catching up. Then his arm hooked around her waist and brought them both tumbling into the salty water. Laughing, she tried to get up but he pushed her down, she kicked water at him, he was laughing too. Then they looked into eachothers eyes and all of the background noise dissapeared. It was as if there was no one there but them. And then Usopp dived into the water, followed by Sanji, kicking water at Luffy. The Strawhats. Having fun, without a care in the world, But to Nami it still felt like it was just her and Zoro.

_one day, one fateful day i shot away from the kid next door, one day, one fateful day i fell in love with the kid next door_

**the end where i beging- the script**

he didn't talk about his past, only that he made a promise, a long time ago, to a friend. She often asked him but he never answered, he evaded the topic. One day she would get him to open up to her. But at the same time she wondered if she should just forget it, let him deal with it by himself. When she watched him train, she watched his tears of frustration, anger and pain mix with the sweat and blood on his face. She wanted to help him to achieve his dream but she knew she was too weak. Besides, this was one battle he should face alone.

_Sometimes tears say all there is to say, and sometimes your first scars won't ever fade away._

**real man hiding- georgia fair**

she saw him now, the real Zoro, tired of everything, weak, a little boy again. No longer the tough act, the demon but a real man. This was the side he chose to hide because she knew that if he showed it, he would loose everything he had strived to achieve. He slept peacefully, not his usual naps on the ship where he would lie down anywhere and snore. No, this was a real sleep, a deep sleep, something she realised he hadn't had in a while. She touched his face and he opened his eyes. Haunted eyes but eyes she loved.

_would the real man hiding please show his weary eyes, i would much appreciate he quit with all the lies._

**parachute- train**

Nami ran as fast as she could. She had to get away. Her legs were aching but it was run or die. And then he was there, swords drawn and bandana on. Her pursuer never stood a chance and Nami, overcome by pain, nerves and relief, collapsed. He was there to catch her, like he always was and he gently picked her up and carried her home.

_i'll open up and be your parachute, and i'll never let you down. So open up and be my human angel and we'll only hit the ground running_

**beauty and the beast- beauty and the beast soundtrack**

and there they stood, on the beach alone at long last. Music and cheers could be heared from the village but they didn't hear anything but the waves splashing around their feet. Quietly, Zoro took Nami's hand and she turn to him. He drew her to him and brushed his lips over hers. That was it, that was all the moment needed. A silly grin washed over her face and he laughed, splashin her with water. She shrieked and splashed him back, after a while they fell onto the sand, still laughing. and they sat like that, hand in hand, watching the sun set.

_tale as old as time, true as it can be. Bearly even friends, then somebody bends, unexpectedly. Just a little change, small to say the least, both a little scared, neither one prepared, beauty and the beast._

**So it was simple and cheesy but i was sick of the same old fast paced stories. Just a little romance to ponder over. Speaking of romance, reviews are loved!**

**Just a quick note, these songs were chosen at random so i did my best to fit them into the lives of Nami and Zoro :)**


End file.
